How the Grinch Stole Christmas
by AuburnFan01
Summary: Christmas time in Seattle Grace means happiness and laughter, and the entire hospital fears that one man is going to set out to destroy it because, after all, he is a Grinch.


**A/N: This idea has been playing in my head for a while, and I finally decided to write it out. It's just a sweet, fluffy little one-shot and I hope you guys like it! Reviews would be appreciated!**

_"_Good morning, Karev," Arizona announced perkily as she wheeled herself toward the nurse's station to grab a chart. Her head of blonde hair bounced when she shot him a smile. "You seem a little sad today."

He only grumbled in response as he flipped a chart shut. "Just on Stark's service today."

Arizona smiled. "He's not too bad, Karev."

"You only say that because he saved your kid," Alex reminded her as he reached to grab another chart. "But I've been cleaning out bedpans all day."

Arizona frowned. "Yeah, that sucks. It could be worse."

He snorted. "How?"

"You could be losing patients on the operating table," she answered after a moment of thought. "That sucks the life right out of you, and would make you _wish _you were back to changing bedpans all the time. Losing a kid…There's nothing worse than that."

Alex nodded thoughtfully. "Yeah, I guess so." Hopeful, he added, "Any chance I can switch to your service?"

"Not a chance, Karev," Stark interrupted the conversation as he walked up beside Arizona. He shook his head and exchanged charts with a nurse before turning to Alex. "Don't even think about it."

"Dude, you don't even like me anyway."

"_Dude_," Stark told him, his voice sharp, "you still need to learn, especially when dealing with someone you don't like. It's not all going to be roses in this hospital. I could put you on bedpans tomorrow, if you'd like."

"No," Alex grumbled with a shake of his head. "I'm fine."

Stark nodded. "Good."

Watching the exchange with some interest, Arizona frowned slightly when Alex turned back to his charts. Seeing the opportunity arise, and knowing this wouldn't come again, she turned to her superior and breathed in a breath of courage, smiling brightly. "Dr. Stark?"

He turned around before walking away and stared at her with open, somewhat weary, eyes. "Yeah?"

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Stark didn't like the bright smile on her face, like she was his boss and he was going to be berated for some indiscretion. Frowning, he nodded – and felt the need to reassert his authority. "Yeah. We can meet in my office."

She followed behind him and closed the door when he sat down in his chair. Bouncing on her heels, she clasped her hands together; the bright smile was back. For a moment, Arizona thought he would say something, but when he only shuffled a few papers around – acting as if she wasn't there – she found the need to say, "Dr. Stark?"

He looked up absentmindedly. "Yeah?"

"I wanted to talk to you."

Stark waved her off. "So talk, Dr. Robbins."

She frowned when he shuffled some more papers and didn't meet her gaze. "It'd be nice if you could look at me."

Stark stopped moving, put the papers on his desk, and turned his chair so he was facing her. Hands crossed over his chest, he nodded. "Okay, Dr. Robbins. You have my full attention."

She grinned. "Thank you."

Stark looked up when she didn't say anything after a few moments. Raising his eyebrows, he asked, "Dr. Robbins?"

"Oh, yeah," she responded happily, smiling as he brought her back to reality. "So, as you know, Christmas is around the corner—"

"I had no idea."

Arizona forced a smile at his dry sarcasm. "I wasn't sure if you, you know, celebrated Christmas so I figured…Never mind." She shook her head quickly. "Anyway, the kids here put in a wish list of things they want for Christmas, and we, as doctors, pull a Secret Santa and get them their presents."

Stark frowned after a moment. "Really?"

"Yeah. It makes the kids happy, and it's something the parents don't have to buy," Arizona added with a bouncing nod. "Most kids ask for something small, so it really isn't a big deal, but—"

"Do all the doctors do this? Or is it just the ones in pediatrics?"

"Everyone, if they want to be included. It's tradition around here." She thought for a moment that he was going to snort in repugnance, but when he only stared at her, she continued, "And it's a tradition that should be…kept alive, you know? For the sake of the children?"

Stark slowly nodded. "I see."

When that was all he offered, Arizona continued, "You don't have to do anything." Her words, however, must have struck a chord in him because for the first time today she saw a flicker of emotion – and she couldn't tell if it was distaste, scorn, or frustration. His green eyes simply stared at her, negatively, and she fidgeted in her seat. "…If you don't want to."

The angry expression was gone as he looked away from her, contemplating her proposal. "And how do we go about finding what the kids want? We just ask them?"

"Yup. Their favorite toy they'd want for Christmas, a game. Little things. Nothing major." She smiled, bubbly. "Little things make a big difference, especially for kids who cling to any hope they can find."

"Well…" Stark shrugged with a slight nod. "Get to it then."

"Really?"

"Yeah," he agreed when she practically bounced out of her chair. "But this is your project, Dr. Robbins. You can spearhead it."

"Won't be a problem!"

Stark watched her closely as she pranced out of the room, a new found spring in her step when she knew he wasn't going to quickly shoot her down. He wasn't all bad like they all said. This was for the kids, after all, and it didn't make sense messing with a tradition it seemed so many doctors were unopposed to.

* * *

><p>A week passed and still Stark had heard nothing from Arizona about her mission to help the kids in the hospital beyond giving them life-saving surgeries; it wasn't an endeavor he would have embarked on, but he wasn't going to shoot down her valiant attempts. She was honestly trying to make a difference and so long as that didn't interfere with his work, he wasn't bothered by it.<p>

So, he was slightly surprised when she sat in front of him in the cafeteria, exasperated, a small plastic pumpkin made for treat-or-treating in her hands. Odd, he thought to himself, that she should carry around something so far off base. Frowning slightly, he lifted his fork to point at her object. "I think you've got the wrong holiday, Dr. Robbins."

Arizona absentmindedly looked down at the pumpkin before his comment registered in her brain. She simply shrugged, defeated, and lifted the pumpkin to show the contents were slips of paper.

Stark shrugged. "What's the problem? It's paper."

She shot him a glare. "It's not just paper."

Reaching across, he tilted the plastic bowl to further examine its contents. Slowly, he nodded. "Looks like paper to me."

Arizona quickly snatched the bowl away from him. "It's for my Secret Santa."

"Ah. And…?"

"These are what's left," she commented, saddened. When she saw his confused face, she explained, "I wrote out little slips for all the doctors and there are like ten left because people are heartless monsters who don't care about the kids."

"So…Now what? Those kids don't get presents?"

"I can't afford it," Arizona bemoaned. "Not with Sophia and how much everything is and was with her. I guess some kids won't be getting the presents they want this year."

Stark frowned. "That doesn't sound like the Arizona I'm used to."

She chuckled. "Well, it is now. There's nothing I can do." Arizona threw her hands up in the air. "I guess…Oh, it doesn't matter anyway."

Stark continued to watch her as she grabbed her tray and walked away from him, toward her wife and Mark – who Stark wasn't sure how to define. Baby daddy probably would have sufficed, but that seemed too inappropriate for a world-class plastic surgeon who himself had successfully completely a face transplant. No, baby daddy didn't fit well, at all. Instead of focusing on them, he turned his attention to the plastic pumpkin in front of him. Delicately, Stark reached into the bowl and pulled out one of the slips, snorting slightly as he read the request. Man, what he would give to be a kid again.

* * *

><p>Arizona felt her heart break a little as each name was read off for the small children. Well, no one was verbally reading the name but she'd see the elves – Alex, April, Meredith, and even a somewhat happy Cristina – handing out toys to the children who she knew received gifts that year because their names weren't in the pile. It took everything she had not to hold back her tears, and she wasn't sure how she was going to explain to the other kids that there weren't any presents for them.<p>

Because how could she dash the hope of the tiny humans when they had so much to hope for? They believed in Santa, and magic, and reindeer, and they sure as hell deserved a toy on Christmas. She felt terrible for not being able to provide them something so simple as a toy, and it made her wish she had won the lottery. She knew exactly what she'd do with it.

Sighing heavily, she bounced on the back of her feet and turned to Stark, who was standing beside her with the list of kids – and their respective presents – in his hands. "How many kids are left?"

He stared down at the list. "Three."

Arizona watched, unhappily, but forcing a bright smile anyway, as the kids slowly dwindled from three, to two, to one. And even if the kids hadn't felt it yet, she felt all her hope dwindle with one single breath. This Christmas sucked. "That everyone?"

"No," he answered simply.

"No?" She questioned. That hadn't sounded right. Who were they missing? Arizona turned to face him. "Who's—" His smile stopped her. "Dr. Stark?"

Instead, he pointed with a smile as in the room came a man dressed in a Santa suit, carrying a load of presents. Arizona found her mouth curling in a smile as she playfully hit his arm. When she turned to him, her cheeks hurting from the bright beam, she asked in wonder, "You did this?"

He only shrugged and answered dryly, "Everyone should have at least one present under the tree."

Arizona nodded happily. "You're a good man, Stark."

He simply snorted in response. "You're just realizing that now? A little late in the game, aren't you, Robbins?"

"I stand corrected. You _were _a good man." Arizona laughed slightly when he turned to glare at her. Playfully, she punched his arm again. However, her happiness was short lived when minutes later, after all the presents were handed out, there was a girl standing in the corner, alone, hugging a teddy bear like it was her only lifeline to the outside world – like it would matter to her more than any other present. Tears brimmed in the young child's eyes, but she refused to shed them. Arizona suddenly frowned. "You forget someone, Stark?"

"Did I?" He asked, absentmindedly. "Well, let's go see what she wants then."

She would hit him – not playfully but in anger - if he hadn't walked away from her, toward the little heartbroken child who just wanted something simple for Christmas, who he forgot about. Her steps were quick so she could catch up with him and soon they were both kneeling down in front of the child, who looked more scared now than upset.

Stark smiled and asked gently, "Emily?"

She looked at him with wide eyes, and hugged her teddy bear tighter. Arizona understood the child's fear. This wasn't a man even she was used to. His voice was kind, soft as if he was trying to soothe her with simple words. The smile on his face, too, flummoxed her. This was the Grinch, not a man capable of tender words or gentle smiles. Arizona would be scared, too.

"Emily, did you get a present?"

The little girl shook her head violently, and tears brimmed in her bright blue eyes. "No," came a shaky, choked reply.

"Can I see your teddy bear for a second, Emily?" He asked carefully. "I promise I'll give him right back."

"_Her _name is Sarah."

Stark smiled. "Can I see Sarah?" When Emily refused to give the animal up, he commented, "Well, Sarah is a very pretty bear. How long have you had her?"

"Since Mommy left."

Arizona felt her heart plummet, understanding now why Stark hadn't been able to find a gift for her. The little girl wanted her mother, who most likely wasn't here. She knelt down beside Stark and asked, "Who gave you the bear, Emily?"

"Mommy did. Before she left."

"When'd she leave?"

"A long time ago."

Stark smiled. "You know," he reached out to gently tussle the hair of the bear, "I think Sarah here has magic powers."

"No she doesn't," the little girl bitterly snapped with a swift shake of her head. "I'd know if she does."

"I think she has magic powers," he insisted with a smile. "Why don't we give it a try?"

"No!"

"Well, how can we know if she has magic powers if we don't try?"

Emily frowned, clearly debating whether she wanted to believe him or not. Finally, she settled to ask, "How can we tell?"

"Well, you have to give me Sarah so I can sprinkle some fairy dust on her first," Stark told her. "Fairy dust helps her with magic." Slowly, he extended his hand. "Can I see her, please?"

The little girl eyed him carefully before reluctantly giving away her most prized possession.

Arizona watched the exchange fixatedly, keeping back her smile as he pulled a small bag of "fairy dust" from his lab coat pocket. It was glitter, really, which he must have bought in a little kid's section. She could see him frowning when the cashier gave him a quizzical look at his purchase. Slowly, he opened the bag, took some fairy dust out, and sprinkled it slowly atop the bear's head. When he moved to give the stuffed animal back, the girl was quick to snatch it and hold it tight against her heart.

"Now what?" She asked, still disbelieving but going along anyway.

His smile was soft, words a gentle whisper as he instructed, "Close your eyes." Emily screwed her eyes shut, tightly. "Now, if you could have one thing for Christmas, what would it be?"

"I—"

"Don't tell me," he interrupted kindly. "Tell Sarah. But keep your eyes closed. It won't work otherwise."

The little girl tucked her chin against the fur of the bear and thought hard, wishing with all her heart because she truly believed this bear was going to bring her what she wanted the most. Arizona eyed Stark carefully, whose grin was wide and . . . Were those tears she saw welling in his eyes? He was _capable _of emotion?

"Okay," Stark said after a moment, "now when you open your eyes on the count of three, Emily, I want you to look over at the Christmas tree. Okay?"

Emily nodded furiously.

"One, two…" He smiled when she braced herself, her little body tensing as she wished one last time with all her heart. "_Three_."

The little girl opened her eyes wide and turned to the Christmas tree. Arizona didn't think a child's eyes could go any wider or fill with more amazement, but here this little girl was, staring at the Christmas tree, looking like she was about to cry. Within seconds she dropped the bear and had sprinted across the room. Arizona looked at Stark, carefully and perplexed, who only smiled as he stood. Arizona joined him, and as she rose, she turned.

There, at the bright Christmas tree, was Emily in the arms of her mother, who cried as she held her daughter. The little girl, too, was overcome with emotion as she buried her face in her mother's shoulder.

Arizona thought her heart had stopped working. "What is—"

He only grinned. "Meet Second Lieutenant Sarah Swanson of the United States Army, who has been fighting overseas in Afghanistan for the past seven months."

"How did you—"

Stark shook his head. "I didn't do this. Sarah the Bear did."

Arizona smiled as she watched the sweet exchange between mother and daughter. "Well, Sarah the Bear did an amazing thing, then." She patted his shoulder and returned his grin. "I totally underestimated Sarah the Bear and what she was capable of."

"I'd like to think miracles can happen, especially when you least expect."

"You know what else I learned?"

"What?"

Arizona smirked. "The Grinch's heart grew three sizes that day and the true meaning of Christmas came through."

Stark grinned. "Are we going to welcome Christmas while we stand, heart to heart, hand to hand?"

"I am not holding your hand," she told him, disgusted, with a shake of her head.

"Anything's possible at Christmas," Stark answered with a chuckle as he walked over to Lieutenant Sarah Swanson and shook her hand. Arizona watched them with a bright smile on her face, thankful for this sweet moment of reconnection for a family who was separated for so long.

The Grinch had saved Christmas.


End file.
